Demon Of The Wind
by IcedLady
Summary: Rayven Krieger is forced to go to Japan and she meets the Vongola Family and her tutor,Reborn.
1. Japan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Chapter 1:** Japan

Everything went pretty well that morning. As usual I had breakfast without my parents who were always busy. They worked in the mafia with the external advisor of the Vongola Family. The Vongola Family was the strongest family in the mafia world. My father always told me to train hard so that I can be a member in the Vongola Family. Unfortunately, I had to train with the Varia, the most feared and best assassination squad in the family. I hated the Varia members.

Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Rayven Krieger, a fourteen years old teenager. My father, Kushiro Krieger is a well-known hitman and he works for the external advisor, Iemitsu Sawada. My mother, Rika Krieger is also a hitman. She works indirectly for the external advisor.

So let's get back to myself. Just after breakfast mother barged in the dining room and she took hold of my hand and pulled me outside. "Rayven, it is high time for you to meet the Tenth head of the Vongola Family. You will fly to Japan right now. Get in the car", she said quickly. Something was definitely wrong here. Mother never acted this hasty except if we were under attack…oh great! We were under attack.

"What's wrong? Who's the idiot attacking us?" I asked grimly. I did not move and looked at mother. "Ray, please just go. I promise to phone you later and tell you what happened. Go!" she said as she pushed me in the black vehicle. I didn't resist and got inside. As soon as I had closed the door, the driver sped away to the airport.

Once there, a group of bodyguards encircled me and we were quickly led to my father's private jet. We boarded the small plane and it took flight.

'_This is bad…this is really very bad. There were lots of time when we were under attack and we were in a tight pinch, but it is the first time that I had to fly away because of that. Did things really get out of hand and my parents had to send me away? Oh God!'_

~FEW HOURS LATER~

The plane landed and I was left alone in the crowded airport. Oh joy. I managed to reach a less crowded area and my long black hair was in a mess. I quickly dress it well when suddenly I received a rather painful kick on my head from behind. I fell on my face and I could swear that my nose was deformed. I stood up to shout at the stupid kid who did it but I kept standing, shocked.

That person was someone I never thought I would see again. My tutor who trained me before I went to the Varia. The sun Arcobaleno, the most powerful hitman ever, Reborn. He was as short as a five years old kid with his childish grin on his face. My dark blue eyes widened slowly as I realized that I was doomed. Reborn would continue to train me and that would be the beginning of a stroll in the lion's den.

**Phew! Reviews please and go easy on me because it's my first story ever. Thank you all.**


	2. Tsunayoshi Sawada and Company

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Hey, sorry for the delay. I had some problems with posting this chapter up.**

**Chapter 2: **Sawada Tsunayoshi and Company.

"Ciaossu", greeted my dreaded tutor. "Reborn, I never thought to see you again this soon", I said. He jumped on my head and told me to go to some address he gave me. "I'm not your servant to do whatever you tell me to!" I cried. I received another kick in the face and he said, "Shut up and get moving".

"Shit", I growled under my breathe. He made a threatening noise in his throat and I shut up. '_If only I could just dump him in a dark pitch and fly back to Italy. I would gladly be defeated by Varia members.'_

"What was that?" Reborn asked again with a tint of threat in his voice. "N-no-thing", I stammered. I had forgotten that Reborn could read people's mind. "You sure are frightening", I added. He only chuckled I walked to the given address with Reborn on my head.

I knocked on the door and a woman opened it. "Ah! Reborn-chan, is this young girl your friend?" she asked with a smile. Reborn nodded and he jumped down. "You can call me Nana-san", she added. "Thank you very much, Nana-san. My name is Rayven", I said with an equally big smile.

Reborn led me to a room upstairs and we went in. A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes was calming down a white haired taller boy who was arguing with a small kid in cow print clothes. Reborn kicked the brown haired boy who fell flat on his face and started whimpering. "Don't whimper. It's only going to amuse Reborn much more", I said. I regretted saying that because I received my third kick from the tutor. "Reborn!" I cried.

"Shut up", he ordered. "Who is this woman?" asked the white haired guy. "I am Rayven Krieger", I answered. "Gyahahahaha! Lambo-san is going to make you his slave", shouted the cow kid with a childish grin. I gave him a punch and he landed on the floor. "Stay away from me, kid", I added to him. "Gotta…stay…calm", said the kid softly before crying loudly.

That's one thing that melts my heart; I just could not sit and watch a child crying. I walked to him and picked him up gently with a warm smile on my face. "Now, now. I'm sorry; do you want to be my friend?" I asked him slowly. He frantically nodded and said, "My name is Lambo-san" to which I answered, "My name is Rayven".

"Rayven, this is the Tenth Vongola boss Sawada Tsunayoshi", introduced Reborn motioning his hand towards the brown haired boy. "Ah...hi. You may call me Tsuna", greeted the boss. "I am Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's right hand man", said the white haired boy. A Chinese small girl ran into the room and she looked at me questioningly. Reborn introduced me again and the girl as I-pin. "Nihao", she greeted while bowing. I smiled and we all sat down around a small table in the middle of the room.

"So all these people form part of Tsuna's family except I-pin, and there are also Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya and Sasagawa Ryohei", I clarified as Reborn finished his explanation. He nodded and was about to say something when the door opened. "Sorry I'm late; there was baseball practice", said a tall dark brownish black haired boy as he came in. With a goofy smile on his face I immediately recognized him as Yamamoto Takeshi. "Oh? Are you also playing the mafia game?' he asked me.

I was at a loss of words. '_Is he such an idiot that he'll believe that everything that has happened so far is all a game? Wow…but he seems to be reliable and a nice guy"._

"Uh…yeah", I said uncertainly. "Rayven, call your mother", ordered Reborn. I sighed, nodded and took out my mobile phone to phone my mother. "Mom, I'm in Japan and I met the devil himself and some of his slaves", I said as soon as mother said hello. Everyone face palmed except Reborn who lowered his hat.

"_Ray, I was ordered to send you to Japan so that Reborn could train you. I knew that you wouldn't go if I had told you that and that's why I faked an attack alert. I'm sorry, please forgive me"_, mother quickly explained and she hung up. I was shocked. Reborn smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes.

Later that day, a black car came and several men dressed in black came out. I recognized one of them as my father's guard and he said that they were to pick me up to head in my parents' apartment. I left the Sawada residence and even in the car I could hear Tsuna's cries. The poor boy.

**Done! The next chapter will mainly focus on Rayven and Hibari. Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	3. You'll bite me to death!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…even though how much I would love to own Hibari.

**Chapter 3: **You'll bite me to death?

The alarm clock rang and I forced myself out of bed. I went to the bathroom with my eyes still closed but unfortunately I forgot that I was in Japan. I bumped against the wall and fell backwards. I groaned and opened my eyes. Then I remembered all the events which took place the day before. I dramatically sniffed to myself and chuckled.

I had a quick breakfast and I took my bag and rushed to school. I was to attend the same school as Tsuna…crap, wasn't I late! I entered the gate just when the bell stopped ringing. A tall boy was standing on the doorstep of the building. He had a coat with an armband. _'Shit. He's a prefect'._

I walked to him casually with a nervous smile on my face. "Hey! I'm sorry for being late. Actually I am a new student and I kind of…got lost?" I explained. I was lost on the way here and I had taken the wrong lane. "You will be punished for being late. Prepare yourself for I'll bite you to death", he said in a deep voice. He took out two tonfa(s) from nowhere and he attacked me.

**Meanwhile in Tsuna's classroom.**

A clash was heard from outside and several students looked to see the prefect fighting with a young girl. "Hibari-san is going to bite her to death. May God be with her", said a boy and he sighed. Out of curiosity, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked who was the new prey and Gokudera shouted to Tsuna, "Juudaime! It's that Rayven girl. She's sure going to die". Tsuna rushed to the window and he shrieked at the fighting sight. "Iieeh! What is she doing here? She will die if she fights Hibari-san!"

**Back to Rayven.**

I almost dodged his every attack and he was fast. He managed to bruise me on my left arm and he cut me on my right cheek. Blood was oozing out of the small wound and I wiped it with the back of my hand. _'If I don't find an opening I'm dead"._

I studied his every movement and I found some kind of vague fighting pattern. I moved to the left and one of his tonfa was where I was previously standing. I carefully and quickly took hold of the weapon and snatched it from him. He stopped and stared at the weapon in my hand. I held my right hand up in a peace sign. "Wait a bit. I always like to know the name of the one I'm fighting. So tell me your name, and by the way I am Rayven Krieger", I said and took a deep breath. "Hibari Kyouya", he said and continued to attack me.

I took a quick glance at the classrooms and at the windows, most or even all of the students were watching Hibari and I. I also noticed Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looking at us.

"Why do you say 'I'll bite you to death'? I mean you can't really bite someone to death, right?" I asked with a tint of amusement in my voice. He kept quiet and I observed his figure...well, I can't really help myself if some hot guy is in front of me.

His black hair swayed along with the wind and his steel blue eyes observed my movements. He had a tall, lean and muscular body. He was handsome too and I guess many girls would have asked him out if he would ever be nice and friendly, but I think that's not his case.

"Are you always fighting?" I asked, trying to stir a conversation up. He ignored me and snatched his tonfa out of my hands. "Do you ever speak?" I asked. _'Is he deaf or something? He's completely ignoring me!'_

I lowered my guard to see what he would do. As soon as I lowered my guard he pushed me with his weapons against a tree and he pressed one of the tonfa on my collarbone and his lips slightly brushed on my ear as he whispered, "Don't think that I didn't know you would lower your guard. Be careful because next time I'm not letting you go".

He turned around and went inside the building. A ghost of a smile played on my lips and I went in my classroom as well. I opened the door and all the students gasped at my sight. "She is still alive! She was spared", whispered a boy to his friend behind him.

The teacher cleared his throat and he asked me to come in the class. "Hi everyone! I am Rayven Krieger and I'll be joining your class from now on", I introduced. I could swear that several boys blushed when I was talking. "You may take the seat at the back", said the teacher. I gracefully walked to the said seat and sat down.

Class continued and lunch came soon enough. "Come with us for lunch on the roof top", invited Yamamoto with a goofy smile. I smiled back and accepted…Oh how I wish I refused them. The devil himself was sleeping on the roof; Hibari. We were about to sit down when he came and took his weapons out.

"Students are not allowed on the roof. I'll bite you to death", he said in a monotonous voice. "Oh shut the crap! Even you are a student so how come you are allowed up here?" I retorted. "Rayven, please keep quiet", whimpered Tsuna. "You shut up too. You are a mafia boss and you allow this guy to order you around? Please stop whimpering, it is annoying", I sprung up and replied back.

"I will not allow you to talk so harshly to Juudaime", added Gokudera pointing his index at me. "It's rude to point at someone, you know", I said softly. "Now, now. Calm down", said Yamamoto waving his hands slowly.

"You are too noisy. I'll bite you to death", said the prefect. "Then fight me", I said in an equally monotonous voice as I took two metal rods from my jacket. I pressed a small button on each and they extended into swords. The blades were thin, the blunt side was black and the sharp side** (I forgot what it is called)** was silver. I was in a playful mood and I wanted to mess with Hibari. He seemed fun to mess with.

"Iieeh! You are going to fight him?" shrieked Tsuna and he jumped a few feet in the air. Hibari and I smirked to each other and the fight started. We were going pretty fast and sometimes when our weapons clashed, sparks were emitted.

Then unexpectedly Hibari did some kind of complicated movements and he knocked me down. He knelt next to me and lifted my chin up with his tonfa. "Don't mess with me again or the consequences either will lead you to the hospital with all your bones broken or you will go directly in the graveyard. Herbivore", he threatened and stood up. I coughed and sat up gingerly. "I'm an omnivore not an herbivore. Carnivore", I said and stood up with Yamamoto's help. Hibari looked at me one last time and smirked. "Till next time our weapons clash", he added and left. "Yeah, next time our weapons clash", I repeated.

I had to visit the nurse as I was wounded at several places. "How did you hurt yourself like that?" she asked as she bandaged my arm. "I fought Hibari", was my answer. The nurse paled and she stayed quiet during the whole healing session.

'_Hibari _Kyouya_, huh? You really bit me to death'._

**Ah! Chapter 3 over…Review please. Byebi!**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I apologize for the late posting and perhaps for the next weeks or even months I may not be able to post anything. School is resuming and as usual it's coming with homework, tests and other projects. Still, I'm going to prepare the following chapters on paper and then when I'll have time I'll just type and post. Thank you all and I hope that I'll put up the next chapters as soon as possible.

**IcedLady.**


	5. Horrible day!

**Disclaimer:** Ah…The usual…I don't own KHR.

**Chapter 4: **Horrible day!

"What the hell? No way, you aren't coming here… Wait what... Right now? All of you? Ah…Fine", I said over the phone. It was Reborn and he said that Tsuna and his friends were coming over to my place. How would I react to that? I was frustrated and I started cursing them. Why the freaking hell would they come here?

The doorbell rang and one of the maids opened the door. From my room upstairs I could hear some shuffling, shouts and a kid crying. Probably Lambo. "Krieger-sama, you have visitors", announced Sayu, a maid, as she knocked on my door. "Please attend to them and in the meantime I'll prepare myself to see them", I replied. She left and I changed my clothes into more comfortable ones.

As I went down the stairs, from the amount of noise coming from the living room I could say that there was a lot of people. "I hope you didn't break anything", I said, once in the room. The room sure was crowded. There was Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Ryohei (I recognized him by his energetic self and his white hair), two girls, a man dressed in black and a blond haired man.

They all looked at me and when the blond haired guy faced me, my jaw dropped. "Hey Rayven! It's been a long time huh?" he said with a warm smile. "Eh? You know her Dino-san?" asked Tsuna.

"Yup, she used to train with me when we were younger", was the reply.

"Dino", I whispered. He grinned at me and opened his arms. I immediately ran to him to hug him. "Do you know how worried I was when your mother told me that you were sent here?" he said in a soft voice. "Why would you be worried? I mean you know that I can fight pretty well", I replied, my voice muffled in his clothes. "One you are like my little sister, and two how can I not be worried when Reborn is here?" he said in an amused voice.

He immediately received a kick from the said tutor. We let go of each other and one of the girls with short light brown hair flashed me a nice smile. "Hi! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you", she said. I returned the smile and the other girl with short dark brown hair in a ponytail said, "Hello, I am Miura Haru and also Tsuna's future wife". "N-no! That's not true", protested Tsuna. I chuckled at them and Reborn suggested that we go on a short hike in the mountain.

"No need to take anything", he added. That's Reborn for you; the one person who can make you suffer for the rest of your life but he does it for your own good. Anyway, we were forced to agree because the girls really wanted to go. Excluding me.

**1 hour later**

I knew it. I just knew it. Reborn paired us up except for Tsuna and I. We had to go on our own to "develop our skills" and we were to meet up with everyone else at some sort of small clearing. The result? I was tired, hungry, and thirsty and worst of all…lost. I was lost in a mountain and my map was taken away by the wind. Just great!

I had no other choice than to continue my ascent. Nature surely doesn't like me because only a few minutes later I was completely drenched in the heavy rainfall. There was no shelter and the cold got to my bones for I was shivering. My black hair stuck to my face and my clothes were heavier because of the rain.

Thankfully enough, I came to the clearing and I met everyone except Tsuna. They were all sitting in a small cave. Suddenly the bushes behind me rustled and a drenched Tsuna appeared on my left.

"Tsuna-san! Please come in here", cried out Haru. Voluntarily Tsuna made his way inside the cave and he was assisted by the girls. "Ray-chan, come here", said Dino. I walked to him but a voice outside stopped me. "You should all be at home".

Everyone except Dino, Reborn and Yamamoto stiffened at the voice. Obviously it had to be Hibari. As I turned around to face him he took his tonfa out and attacked me. Fortunately I had my swords and I attacked him too, but unfortunately I never fought well in the rain and a few minutes later I was lying on the ground with Hibari's tonfa ready to send a blow on my poor head. "Tsuna, help!" I whimpered.

Next, Reborn shot Tsuna and he tore his own clothes off. The usual bright flame appeared on his forehead. "I'm going to save you Rayven!" he shouted and fought Hibari. The way he fought was totally amazing. He was not the usual Tsuna we knew. _'That kid has great potential. He's going to reach the sky sooner and higher than expected'._ I smiled softly and made my way inside the cave where Kyoko gave me a towel to dry myself.

Two minutes later Hibari retreated with an annoyed huff and Reborn allowed us to go back home. Thank God! I was dead tired and as soon as I got home I took a quick shower, lied on the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Sorry for being so late but well I tried my best…Anyway; next chapter will be only about Rayven and Kyouya. So, see ya'll and thanks for your patience. Reviews are most welcome!**


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: Same thing...KHR is not mine.

**Chapter 5: **Feelings

Kyoko, Haru and I were at a cake shop. I was not there to buy cakes but only to accompany the two girls.

"I'll have the chocolate one".

"I want the vanilla and strawberry one".

"Ne, Rayven. Do you want a cake?" asked Kyoko. I declined her offer and we left the shop to go at Tsuna's place. The girls had brought cakes for the others also. We were greeted by Nana-san and we went in Tsuna's room. As expected everyone except Hibari, of course, was present. I sat on the floor with my back against the wall and sighed.

"Bored, Rayven?" questioned Reborn with a slight smirk. I simply nodded and he added, "Let's play a game". "What? No way! I don't want any games", Tsuna contradicted. "That's a good idea. Let's play", said Yamamoto with a goofy smile.

We headed towards the park where Reborn would give us all instructions. Obviously he had to pair us up again.

-Gokudera and I-pin.

-Yamamoto and Haru.

-Kyoko and Ryohei.

-Tsuna and Lambo.

I was left with no partner until Hibari came. _Great._

-Rayven and Hibari.

I made a face. Reborn must have found our disagreement enjoyable because he handcuffed all of us with our pairs. "It's a simple game. You just need to search for the handcuffs' keys which are in the park. You have till sunset and there are no obstacles around if you are wondering. Good luck", explained Reborn and he disappeared.

I glanced at my right hand which was handcuffed to Hibari's left hand. He walked towards the centre of the park and he tugged at my hand whenever I stopped moving. He was pretty quiet during the whole time.

There was only half an hour left before sunset and we still did not find the damn key. "Where did Reborn hide that stupid key?" I murmured. Hibari smirked. "Yeah right. As if smirking would get us the key", I grumbled. "Shut up and search for it", ordered the older boy. I huffed and we continued our search in bushes, behind trees and every other place that could be a good hiding place. Still nothing.

"Let's sit, we've been walking for hours", I said. He looked at me expressionlessly and tugged at my hand. '_Not allowed to sit huh? Devil'._ We went back to where we had started off and everyone was there. With no handcuffs if I may add. My eyes twitched.

"3…2…1…Time is up", said Reborn jumping from God knows where. "I found the key in my pocket", said Yamamoto. I blinked at him and the others also said the same thing. I looked at Hibari and I immediately began to fish in my pockets. No key. "Check your pockets", I told him. He put his hand in his front pocket and he brought out the damn key.

"Rayven and Hibari lose", concluded Reborn. I turned my attention to him and shouted, "How the hell would we know that the freaking key would be in our pockets? You did not play fair, Reborn". He smirked. "Don't you think that you were a bit harsh on them Reborn?" asked Tsuna. _'So thoughtful of him'_.

The tutor narrowed his eyes. The boy paled slightly and he smiled at us apologetically. I returned his smile and Reborn took our key. "How would we remove the handcuff if you have the key?" I asked him. "That's your punishment", he said and left with everyone else. I looked at Hibari while blinking stupidly and he huffed at me. "We'll head home, herbivore", he said and he pulled me with him towards…his house? I tugged him backward in front of the gate.

He narrowed his steel blue eyes at me but I was unaffected. "Why should we come to your place and why not mine?" I asked him quickly. '_Okay, that sounded weird'._ "I'm going to fight you and win", he simply said. "What?" was all that I could reply back. He pulled me with him harshly and we entered his Chinese-like house. His house was perfectly clean.

The tall boy pulled me in a really large room and he took only one tonfa because of the handcuff. I also took only one sword and seconds later we were sparring. We moved quickly and he managed to bruise me on my hand but I couldn't lend a single blow on him. He was moving fast and he blocked my attacks with his tonfa. When we ended, I was on the floor breathing heavily with him sitting next to me. "You are a good opponent", he concluded. "Thanks", I said between deep breathes.

Hibari pulled me up and led me to his kitchen where dinner was already on the dining table. Probably some maid. I had to eat with my left hand because of my handcuffed right hand. Once over we sat in the TV room.

"I need to take a bath", I started. He ignored me and kept looking at the television. I sighed and kept quiet.

Then it struck me. Why did I have a strange feeling when with Hibari? A strange comforting and secured feeling if I may precise. Why is the feeling present when Hibari is with me? It could certainly not be love because we met like for a few days (it could be weeks). I lied on the wooden floor and with a last look at Hibari and a last thought of him, I closed my eyes and darkness took over my consciousness.

**Gah! I'm getting slower and slower. I apologize for the really super late posting. Review please! **


	7. Fuuta and a family day

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Chapter 6: **Fuuta and a family day.

As usual we were all in Tsuna's room. Bianchi, Gokudera's sister was also present. I could not understand why he got stomach ache as soon as he saw her. Maybe a coincidence? There was also a young boy. I did not bother about anything being said but when I heard his name I got into conversation.

"Fuuta? You mean Fuuta of the stars? The one who gives 100% accurate ranking?" I asked at once. Fuuta nodded. "Do you want me to rank you?" he asked politely and I nodded. Then all of a sudden, everything around him was floating in mid air. Images of stars and galaxies appeared in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Rayven Krieger ranked 24 in combining powers with other people, 19 in best attack mastered, 36 in decision making, 5 in immune to poison cooking, first in being the ideal wife, , 6 in cooking, , and she will be a good Mafioso in the coming future", he said in a soft voice.

Only one ranking shocked me a lot: first in being the ideal wife. _'How can I be ideal? I don't even know how to take care of a house forget about a husband'. _I shook it off and listened to the young boy who was ranking Tsuna. "First love…Leon", he said. We were all stunned and I exploded in laughter. "Tsuna…I knew you were No-good and all but…loving Leon…is-is hilarious", I said between laughter.

"Rain weakens Fuuta and his rankings get random", explained Reborn. Indeed it was raining and there were also a number of people with black umbrellas below. They were here to have Fuuta's ranking book. Bianchi went out and we thought that she would encounter them but she simply left us.

Next thing I knew, Haru was put in a blanket with Fuuta's scarf and everyone including me and excluding Tsuna and Fuuta left. We were to act as decoys while Tsuna got Fuuta in a good hiding place.

We separated in different directions and I went towards some houses. Three of the men were looking for me as I hid on the top branches of a tall tree. When they came below me I jumped and attacked them. They were taken by surprise and I knocked them out in a few minutes._ 'Now let's find the others'._

I ran around to try and find someone and I met up with Gokudera and the others. The silver haired boy threw his dynamites at the remaining Mafioso succeeding in blowing them. "You guys okay?" I asked them.

They nodded and we all went home (Tsuna's place) to have dinner. "Nana-san, you are a wonderful cook. The best one I know!" I said before continuing stuffing my mouth. She only chuckled.

"Fuuta, can you please rank who was the most useful to Tsuna-san today?" asked Haru. "No ranking at dinner!" shouted Tsuna. I smiled lightly and continued eating.

**~ Next day, after school hours~**

"Who wants to go at the new sale?" asked Nana-san after a light snack. We all invited by Reborn at Tsuna's place for the rest of the evening and we lifted our hands in agreement. Nana-san smiled. "Well, the more the merrier", she said.

A few minutes later we were on our way to the sale. Nana-san, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi (who was wearing goggles for Gokudera's safety on Reborn's request) and I walked in front as we discussed what we wanted to buy. The boys were behind us and occasionally Lambo and I-pin would run in front and then go behind. As expected Reborn was being carried lovingly by the Poison-Scorpion-Bianchi.

"I want to buy something for Tsu-kun and the others, including you girls, for your hard works", said the older woman with her usual warm smile. My heart did a flip when she said hard works. _'Does she know about the mafia in which her son is being sucked in?'_

"What do you mean by hard works?" I questioned. Bianchi glanced at me reassuringly but it did not pacify me. "I don't know what you all do but it seems like you are working hard for something. That's why I want to buy you a little present because then I will feel like I contributed in your works", explained Nana-san. I smiled now that I was reassured.

Tsuna and a smiling Fuuta walked beside Kyoko and Ryohei, while Gokudera and Yamamoto came next to me. "Mother, you have been helping us ever since they started coming home", said the young Boss. "Yeah, you have been feeding all of us with your wonderful cooking and that helped us in feeling our stomachs when we came to eat at your place", added Yamamoto goofily. "The baseball-freak stole my words", said Gokudera grumpily. "Even if I have just met you I can say that you are a very nice person", said Fuuta in a soft voice. "You helped us to the extreme", exclaimed Ryohei loudly. "You have been doing a lot for us", said Reborn with one of his rare sincere smiles. "Lambo-san loves Mama's food", shouted the cow-kid. "I-pin too", ended the Chinese baby girl.

Nana-san wiped a tear away. "See? You have brought Nana-san to tears", said Haru. "Happy tears, Haru-chan", corrected Kyoko. We smiled heartily and made our way to the shops. We separated to buy different things and at times we would ask each other's opinions.

Two whole hours later we met in front of the candy shop and we had to buy several candies for a crying Lambo and we also bought the same amount for I-pin. "That new hairpin looks cute on you", I told Kyoko. She smiled and together with Haru they said, "You look cute too with pigtails". "Now that they mentioned it, you do look cute", remarked Yamamoto. I blushed lightly and thanked them for the compliments. For the first time in my life I had my hair in pigtails.

"Now let's head back home everyone", ordered Nana-san. "I have something else to buy so I'll join you at home", I told her. "I'll stay with you, Rayven", said Kyoko. "Okay then, don't be too late", added Tsuna's mother and left with the others. "What do you need to buy?" asked Kyoko as we walked around. "A little something for someone", I replied. "For Hibari-san?" she questioned softly. I froze and she giggled. "I knew it", she said and I hid the small blush.

We stepped in a small shop and Kyoko led me to a key ring stand. We searched for something which will fit Hibari. She showed me one with a yellow smiley which had its tongue out in a mocking way **(: P)**. I tried to imagine Hibari making this face and the two of us ended in fits of laughter. It was just too hilarious to imagine the scary prefect mocking someone by sticking his tongue out. Finally we saw a blood red smiley with white vampire teeth in a non-smiling face. "That's it", I exclaimed and I bought it.

"Don't tell that I've bought something for Hibari", I told her on our way back. She nodded and we smiled to each other.

"We're home", we called once inside the house. "Come and help us in the kitchen", said Haru. Kyoko and I kept our bags in the living room and we headed to the kitchen. I had fun in cooking with them and at times we would laugh until our sides ached. It was a wonderful experience.

At dinner time the table was totally full and even after adding chairs, Haru, Nana-san and I had to wait for three of them to finish so that we could eat. Next we all sat in the living room and we exchanged gifts. The one I liked the most was the simple heart shaped locket from Nana-san. It was really beautiful and inside there was no photo. _'I'll put one later'._

Soon it was time for us to go home and I walked to the apartment. It was more like a personal hotel since I only sleep, shower and go to the toilet there. The rest of the time was spent at school or with friends.

Before putting it on my desk, I took one last look at the gift I bought for Hibari and went to sleep.

**Another one over…*yawn*. On next chapter Hibari will make his appearance and then? I don't know myself. See ya' later**!


	8. Battle to death

Disclaimer: Same as always.

**Warning: This chapter contains death. It's not scary at all and it is mainly focused on Rayven and her…well, read to know more **

**Chapter 7: **The usual and a battle to death.

Hibari Kyouya was in the reception room. He was just about to go out to bite the late comers to death when I ran and knocked on the door. He did not bother answering and I opened it slightly. I entered the room and closed the door. He had taken his tonfa out of nowhere and prepared to attack me.

"Wait". He stopped and glared at me. "I'm not here to fight. I came to give you something", I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me. I extended my hand toward him with the key ring on my palm. "I bought it two or three days earlier for you. If you want to know why I bought it for you well, one; it suits you. Two, something told me to buy it. Something like some weird emotions stirring inside of me", I explained and looked down to hide a light pink blush.

"I just don't understand why I have a sense of security and comfort around you, and here we're always at each other's throat. Why is the weird feeling present when you are present? I don't know. Why am I even telling you about this? I don't know", I elaborated. He silently took the small thing from my hand and looked at it before putting it on his desk carelessly. "You are crowding", he said monotonously. _'I expected this'._ I chuckled and left.

I went in class and stood next to Kyoko and Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's friend. We greeted each other and Kyoko asked, "So?" She knew that I went to give the key ring to Hibari. "Spared and accepted", I answered. She smiled and we talked until the bell rang and the teacher came in. Tsuna came late and thankfully he was not beaten by the scary prefect.

At lunch we went on the roof top but Ryohei and Kyoko did not come. The boy said that he would be busy with his club and Kyoko said that she would stay with Hana. As usual Gokudera and Yamamoto fought (verbally) until the silver haired boy snapped and he took his dynamites out. Tsuna calmed him down and they continued eating. I only watched them and ate silently.

School ended and Tsuna went home. Yamamoto had baseball practice at school and Gokudera headed to his own place. Kyoko and her elder brother went home too and I roamed around in town. My black hair swayed with the breeze and I walked until I was in front of Namimori Shrine. I went in for a small prayer and when I turned around I was too shocked for words. My blue orbs widened in surprise and slight fear.

Her flaming red hair was short in pixie hair style and her dull green eyes twinkled in excitement. She stood about three inches taller than me and her outfit consisted of fishnet leggings, a skirt and an off shoulder blouse. She was Rica Liotto.

**~Later that night~**

I went at Tsuna's place and I was not surprised to see the whole gang there. I saw Reborn sitting next to Bianchi and I motioned him over. "She came and she asked for the last battle", I murmured urgently. He became serious and said to wait until after dinner to discuss about it. I joined them for dinner and time seemed to go really slow.

Finally afterwards we went in Tsuna's room and Tsuna asked, "Why do you look shaken, Rayven?" "There's a bit of a problem here", I replied uncertainly. Everyone became serious and for once Lambo kept quiet to listen.

"Rayven's family and the Liotto family have been sworn enemies since the first generation", started Reborn. I was glad that he was the one to relate everything. "On every generation there has been a battle to death and now it is Rayven's generation's turn. This battle though is going to be the last one between the two families", he continued.

"How is that so?" asked Tsuna confusingly. "In this generation there is one girl in each family. If the Krieger wins then the Liotto family will disappear since a girl carries the last name of her husband after marriage", explained Gokudera.

"They just don't have to try and kill each other. It could be like the first one to stay on ground for ten seconds is the loser", contradicted Haru. "One, this isn't a boxing match and two, I said it was a battle to death. No matter what happens in the end one of them must die", corrected Reborn.

"Wait. Gokudera said if one the girls die then her family story is over but wouldn't it be for both of them since as he said girls carry the last name of their husband after marriage? So, whatever happens both families will not have a son's next generation as there is no son in the families", remarked Yamamoto thoughtfully.

Reborn smirked. "It is not in Rayven's case. It has never been mentioned before but she has an elder brother who is a hitman and like me, he works under the Ninth Boss of the Vongola Family. Whatever happens, the Krieger family will survive", he said.

"But Gokudera said that there is _only_ one child in each family, right?" asked Tsuna. "I said _one girl_ not only one child", corrected Gokudera. This was getting confusing and it was all Reborn's fault. He failed to mention something else. "Stop right there. It is all getting confusing", I yelled and they looked at me.

"Our families have to battle each other to death on each generation. There is one condition though. If both families have the same number of sons and daughters then one son goes at one of the son on the other side for battle and it is the same for the others. It's like in my case. There are one son and one daughter on each side, so the boys will battle each other to death as well as the girls. If there is one more daughter or one more son on one of the sides then she or he is allowed to live to reproduce the next generation", I explained clearly.

They nodded understandingly and Reborn asked, "When did she say the last battle will be?" "Friday after school hours", I replied shortly. The air became thick with tension because Friday was the day after tomorrow.

**~Friday Evening~**

Right after school I went home and changed my clothes in a comfortable pair of black shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt.

I met Rica on an unused land. Tsuna and company (except Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta who stayed with Nana-san) came to cheer me and they sat on the bleachers that Reborn had ordered to place. Surprisingly Hibari too was present and he sat on the top of the bleachers looking bored. "On my mark", called Reborn and my opponent and I distanced ourselves. "Go!" shouted the sun Arcobaleno and Rica came charging at me.

She took her twin metal rods out and extended them. I also took my swords out and blocked the attack. _'She is stronger than before'_. She didn't give me the chance to counter-attack and she kept sending blow after blow at me. From the impact of the blows I skidded backwards. I was still on the defensive and to attack her I had to let her weapons strike me at least once.

I found my chance and counter-attacked with great force. I had received a rather painful blow to my stomach though. I winced but kept attacking her. For some time I kept the same pattern. Strike, duck, blow, punch, dodge, kick, strike. Then I changed abruptly and my right sword went through her left side and she winced.

I don't know how and where but Rica got amazing strength to fight me back after I hurt her. I could hear everyone (minus Hibari) cheering me. I smiled and went back to my serious self. Two hours later I was not in good shape. I was bleeding a lot from all my wounds but Rica was not injured as much as I was. She was better than me.

"Fight Rayven! Fight for us and your family", shouted Yamamoto on top of his lungs. "Fight, fight, fight!" chorused everyone as they stood up. "You'd better not die herbivore. If anyone has to kill you that person will be me", threatened Hibari out loud. I grinned at them but then I felt something really painful. Rica's rod was through my stomach and she twisted it so that it would be more painful. I looked at her emotionlessly and she pulled the weapon out. I fell on my knees and coughed up blood.

Everyone on the bleachers was quiet. I fell on my back as a sudden dizziness took over my body and I could hear Kyoko and Haru screaming. I could feel the others' astonishment and anger.

**On the bleachers**

Tsuna stood up and started to walk towards the black haired girl on the ground but Reborn stopped him. "Leave her alone", he ordered. "But-", started Tsuna and Reborn interrupted him. "This battle is her pride. Either she stands by herself or she goes down with her pride", explained the tutor. The brown haired boy sat down angrily from not being able to do anything for the young girl.

"She will be fine", comforted Yamamoto. For once Gokudera agreed with him. "She has a few more tricks up her sleeves", added Reborn with a smirk. "She will win to the extreme", shouted Ryohei.

**Back to Rayven**

Rica stood over me with a dagger in her hand. "Down you go little pest", she said and lifted the blade over me to strike. I smirked and chuckled. "You think it's over? Time for you to suffer now", I said and angrily she was about to get the blade through my heart when a flame appeared on my forehead. It was like the one Tsuna had except it was white in color. I took hold of the dagger with my bare hands and threw it away like it was nothing.

**Bleachers**

"What the hell is happening?" asked Gokudera when he saw the white flame on girl's forehead. "It is her dying will flame except it appears when she is in a near death situation", elaborated Reborn. The girls 'wowed' at the scene in front of them and Yamamoto grinned. "She has a great spirit", he complimented. They cheered Rayven as she pushed the Rica girl off her and she stood up shakily. Hibari was a bit surprised at his usual opponent's new power but he kept the bored look on his face.

Tsuna frowned at Rayven and said, "There's something wrong with her. The look in her eyes is murderous and she looks like she is craving to kill Rica". "Just watch, Dame-Tsuna", ordered his tutor.

**Rayven**

"Adalfieri Krieger, First Guardian of the wind of the First Vongola generation. I, Rayven Krieger; Adalfieri's tenth generation child and the one who inherited his power, swear to kill you and halt your family line in the Mafia History", I said darkly. I don't know how that came out in words.

I launched myself at the shocked Rica and I attacked her everywhere with great speed. My wounds were healing quickly and the pain from my stomach soon disappeared. The red head was unable to block or dodge my blows and barely a few minutes later she fell down.

**Bleachers**

They watched the girl with awe. The way she attacked with just brute strength and her speed was amazing. When the pixie haired girl fell down, they had a hunch of what was going to happen. Ryohei protectively turned Kyoko towards him and he hugged her close. Bianchi did the same to Haru and the rest watched the scene. Tsuna noticed a few man dressed in black nearby but he paid no attention to them.

"Be happy for being my first kill and also because I'm the one to kill you. If my brother was here instead of me he would have killed you brutally", she said and the blade came down on the red head. The blood splashed on the blue eyed girl's face and clothes. Everyone was stunned and even Reborn and Hibari who did not expect Rayven to kill the Rica girl were astonished.

**Rayven**

I stood up and wiped blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. I turned my head slightly towards the men in black and they came out in the open. "Take care of the corpse and make sure there is not a single trace of blood here", I ordered grimly. "Yes milady", they chorused and set to work.

**Bleachers**

Rayven walked towards them and stayed quiet. As soon as the men had taken care of removing the corpse, Ryohei and Bianchi let go of the two puzzled girls. When they saw Rayven's state and that Rica was gone, they understood that Rayven had killed the red head and she won.

**Rayven's P.O.V**

It was getting quite late and I headed home. I took a long shower to get rid of all the blood on me and had a light dinner before going to sleep and I slept like a log.

**This one was much longer, right? I managed to type all that in a whole day. My first record! **


	9. Guilty and return

**Okay, I know I've not been posting for like a whole year so I really apologize for it. I admit that I was lazy not to post or even write a bit of the story when I had time. I'm sincerely sorry for it. *bow* **

**Chapter 8:** Guilty and return.

I woke up the next morning and felt horrible. My body was sore and every step I took pained me. After having showering, I looked at myself in the mirror. It felt weird. I was seeing me but in the inside, it was not me. I was looking at a person who just killed someone. A sudden fear took hold of me. It kept building up until I managed to control myself.

I had killed someone. That was the truth. Did that make me one of those murderers?

I avoided the little group of mafia during the weekend.

Monday morning, I controlled my emotions and walked to school slowly. Of course, as usual, I got late. Hibari Kyouya confronted me at the gate. "I'll bite you to death", he growled with a glare. I looked at him tiredly. "Not today, please. I-I'm not in the mood", I said softly. "You broke the rules and you must be punished", he replied still with the glare. "Kyouya please! I don't feel okay after what happened on Friday", I told him with slight annoyance. I realized that I had called him by his first name.

I pushed past him and sprinted to class. Thank God he didn't follow me. I entered the class and went to my seat. I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on top to look out of the window. I sensed people glancing in my direction and I knew it was Tsuna and the others. I ignored them and the teacher who was blabbing about whatever-it-was and making dramatic hand gestures.

For lunch, we stayed in the class. I did not talk much.

I was thankful that no one talked about the event on Friday.

Suddenly the door was slid open with force and there stood a glaring Hibari. A few 'Eeep!'-s were heard from my classmates. Everyone was silent and a poor guy who was just in front of him did not dare to move a single millimeter. It was as if everyone was frozen in time except Gokudera, Yamamoto and me.

"Yo Hibari!" greeted Yamamoto with a smile. He was ignored by the prefect. The latter's eyes found mine and his glare pierced through me. "You come to the reception room after school. I will have your punishment ready", he ordered and left as quickly as he came. Once he left, everyone took a deep breath in.

A few students glared at me. I suppose they were thinking it was my fault that Hibari came and I couldn't blame them. Basically it **was **myfault. "Rayven", called Tsuna worriedly. I smiled at him and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I kind of postponed the 'punishment' from this morning". He smiled back but the worry was still on his face. "If you say so", he said.

School time ended and I bade Tsuna and the little group good-bye as I made my way to the reception room. On the way, my thoughts drifted to Friday. I remembered the way I had killed Rica, the way her blood had splashed on me and the ground, the shock in her eyes and worst, the faint despair I felt coming from her.

I could practically hear her screaming at me to stop and not to kill her. I wanted to listen to that voice but the craziness in me had overpowered my senses. I wanted to end this whole thing and I knew that there was another solution to it excluding death but I had resorted to the worst of everything.

I had felt strangely powerful after killing her but then afterwards when I had realized what I had done it was too late. I already had her blood on my hands and it was too late to do anything. I was guilty and I felt the guilt deep inside.

I reached the room and opened the door. I closed it behind me and looked over at the prefect. He was at his desk doing some paperwork. "Classify these files by name and then do the same for the papers", he ordered, motioning at large stacks of files and papers. I deadpanned. "All of them?" I asked. He nodded and continued his work. I sighed, placed my bag on the couch and started the work.

Again, I thought of the fight and wondered how my elder brother's fight went. I was too caught in my thoughts that I didn't notice I had started humming one of my favorite song, Be as one by W-inds. "Will you shut up?" Hibari said menacingly. I stopped immediately. I didn't want to die yet and I valued my life.

This made me think again. Rica was surely the same as me. She surely didn't want to be killed, right? What if I was in her place? I would probably beg at her to stop in my mind. I wouldn't want to die because I was still young and had a whole life in front of me. Wasn't it the same for her?

Dwelled in these thoughts, the file in my hand slipped and it fell to the ground with a slight thud. I lowered my head and my bangs shadowed my eyes. I felt horrible. No. I **was** horrible. No one deserved such a thing. All the positives things I thought of myself disappeared and they were replaced by negative feelings.

The first tear ran down my cheek. Another one fell from the other eye. I closed my eyes shut to prevent others from flowing out but they leaked through my closed eyes. I fisted my hands at my sides as I trembled slightly.

A sob escaped me but I didn't care if Hibari heard me or not. I did feel his eyes on me. He was probably thinking why the hell I am crying for.

"I-I didn't want to kill her", I said in a small voice. My legs gave up beneath my and I sat down on the floor. My hands fisted my skirt and the tears fell freely to stain my clothes. "I didn't want to kill her", I repeated. I said that single sentence over and over again as I sobbed. I was guilty for her death. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. That word rang in my head continuously. It made me aware that I was a criminal.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I was surprised to find Hibari kneeling in front of me. I shuffled away from him with wide eyes. "Who are you? Hibari would never do this. You're an imposter!" I said in a shaking voice. The next thing I knew, he bashed my head with his tonfa painfully.

I groaned at the sudden pain. This was Hibari alright. I looked at him and the tears flowed down. "Am I a horrible person?" I asked him. "You are horrible for annoying me to no end", he replied with his famous glare. A chuckle escaped me. "No, I meant to ask if I'm a bad person for killing her", I said.

Hibari stood up and turned his back to me. "That was your job. You couldn't do anything about it", he answered comprehensively. I was surprised because he never talked to me like that. "But it's still my fault, right?" I pressed on. He suddenly turned to glare down at me. This time the glare scared me. "You want to feel guilty then it's your problem. Herbivores are all stupid and you are the worst of them", he said harshly.

I don't know why but I felt weird at his words. "Am I really making myself feel guilty?" I asked to myself. His tonfa came into contact with my head again but it was not as painful as the previous one. I rubbed the spot. "Herbivore, shut up now and continue the work", he ordered.

I smiled at him and stood up. He went back to his desk and I wiped the tears away. He was right. I can't allow myself to feel guilty anymore. It was my work and it had to be done. I found it strange for him to talk to me in such a way because he never talked much.

I continued classifying the files and I had not yet finished with them when the sun was setting. "Can I stop for today and come back tomorrow after school?" I asked Hibari. He curtly nodded without glancing at me.

Then I did something that even the devil wouldn't dare. I bravely walked to him and bent to his level. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek but unfortunately his attacked me with his tonfa and I crashed on the wall behind me. I winced and looked at him with one eye only with the other shut. "I'll bite you to death", he warned. I waved his threat away and said, "I know. Thank you for everything. Your words and attacks helped me a lot or else my head would still be messed up", I told him and grinned.

Sensing his fury, I snatched my bag and ran out of the school as if my life depended on it. Well…my life did depend on it actually. At home, I was surprised to know that the Ninth boss of Vongola wanted me back in Italy for a few days. Apparently it was for further training because one of my bodyguards told him that I could not defend myself from Hibari's sudden attacks.

I narrowed my eyes at the bodyguard who bowed his head in apology. I sent Yamamoto a text message telling him I won't be in Japan for a week and to inform the others about my absence. He agreed and also said he would tell Hibari about it. I packed a small backpack and left for the airport. I entered the private jet and left Japan to be tortured again by the Varia.


	10. As time flies by

**Chapter 9:** As time flies by.

At their sight itself, the Varia scared me. Xanxus' look scared me half to death and I decided to try to avoid him and Squalo. I also decided to avoid Mammon because he would make me give him money, and Levi because we were never on good terms. Then there was Belphegor who looked okay but I didn't like his attitude. As for Lussuria, he was too fussy. In short, I would try to avoid everyone.

But then, nothing went according to what I had thought. I was never left alone.

Mammon would always trap me in an illusion and he would say that if I can't get out in a certain amount of time I would have to give him my money. I managed to get out of it just before the time ended and thanks to him, I got to make the difference between an illusion and reality and how to get out of illusions.

Belphegor would throw his daggers at me sneakily. He injured me the first few times but afterwards he caused me to be on my guard and stay aware of my surroundings.

Levi was more straightforward. He told me that he would train me until I could escape or counter his attacks perfectly. I finally did it and he left me in Lussuria's hands.

Lussuria was a completely different story. He didn't teach me how to fight but more like how to cook. "Why do I need to learn this?" I asked pointing to the recipe books. "Because one day you are going to get married and you will have a family to feed", he replied and shoved a book in my hands. His answer reminded me of Fuuta's rankings. Ideal wife.

The first few days I spent cooking was absolutely and terribly catastrophic.

Firstly, I had almost burnt the whole castle. If Squalo hadn't come on time to put the fire out then Xanxus would have had my head for being so careless. Secondly, I would always break a kitchen ware every single day and Lussuria was obliged to give me plastic wares to use. Thirdly, I had baked a cake which turned out to be poisonous. Belphegor would tease me and call me 'Kitchen chaos'. I repaid him by shoving a piece of the cake in his mouth. The poor guy had to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

A few more accidents later, I was able to cook a proper meal and I was proud of myself. But afterwards, I was not allowed in the kitchen anymore in case I caused another incident.

The times I spent training with Squalo was petrifying. He would 'VOOOIIII' at me for every mistake and would personally bash my head after yelling at me. He was the only one who left me on the brink of death but thankfully Lussuria would always turn up to heal me.

My last trainer was Xanxus himself. He scarred me to life with his temper. He taught me not to be afraid of the enemy and not to be defeated. I was sure the last part was because he didn't want me to defame the Varia for bad training. He pushed me forcefully to know my abilities and develop them thoroughly. He made me stone-hearted when fighting the enemy.

At the end of each day, I was a bit stronger than before. Thanks to the Varia.

I heard about Tsuna and the others from Dino. Apparently they had fought someone called Rokudo Mukuro. I didn't get any other detail except that Hibari hated Mukuro and that Tsuna had gloves which have been woven by Leon, Reborn's chameleon. That was all.

Sometime later, at dinner, the Varia announced that they were going to fight to be Vongola's tenth generation. I choked on my drink. This was total nonsense! Bullshit! Tsuna and his guardians were the only ones who deserved to be the tenth generation.

On the next day itself I was told that I could go back to Japan. I was really delighted but when I heard that the Varia too was going to get the Vongola rings, I was not happy at all. The rings belonged to Tsuna and his guardians. No one else had a right over them.

Not even the Varia.

Before leaving the castle, Lussuria took me to his room. I panicked when I saw part of his room transformed into a hairdresser's workplace. "Hey!" I cried as he pushed me in a chair and strapped me to it. I struggled to be freed but in vain. "Now stop moving or I may accidentally hurt you with the scissors", he warned. I obeyed and closed my eyes tightly. I only heard him humming a tuneless song and the sound of scissors cutting my hair.

"It's over! You look beautiful", he exclaimed loudly. I opened my eyes and waited until he had untied me. I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I turned myself on my side to look at my profile. My hair style had really changed. My bangs were no more straight. They were messy and swept to the right. At the back, my hair was of different length **(I'm sure you know what I mean to say)**.

"Thank you very much Lus!" I said happily. Squalo threw the door open. "VOIII! Are you still here?! We are going", he yelled, as usual. When he looked at me, surprise was all over his handsome features. "Your hair…" he murmured. I laughed and walked to him. Let's go", I said. We left the castle.


End file.
